A navigation system for a vehicle may provide vehicle position information to a vehicle occupant. The navigation system may receive position information from a location detection device, for example, a global positioning system (GPS). Numerous vehicle navigation systems provide graphic map displays which allow a vehicle operator to plan a travel route and to obtain information about arrival destinations. Other simplified navigation systems have been developed that allow a vehicle operator to identify the current location of the vehicle by street address and intersection information as well as basic points of interest information. Other vehicle position information may be provided such as the heading of the vehicle, a city name, state, zip code, highway/interstate name or number, mile marker, etc. Vehicle position information may be updated continuously or in response to a user request. The vehicle position information (e.g., a street address and name) displayed by such vehicle navigation systems, however, is typically a historical address, i.e., the address indicates where the vehicle was just located (e.g., the address just passed by the vehicle). This delay in displaying an address or other location information may be the result of the propagation time or delay between receiving GPS signals, calculating the vehicle position, interpolating the address and displaying the address.
There is a need, therefore, for a system and method for displaying vehicle location information that is corrected to account for any delay or latencies in determining the vehicle position. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a vehicle location or navigation system that was configured to predict a vehicle position a predetermined time in the future.